


Birthday Breakfast

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot in honor of Kathryn Janeway's birthday - what her birthday might look like while lost in the Delta quadrant.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Voyage Continues 2020





	Birthday Breakfast

A little girl in purple footie pajamas and long dark hair stood in the mess hall, her blankie tucked in one hand while she rubbed her eyes with her other. She was still tired, having gotten up much earlier than she normally did, but she didn’t mind. Today was a special day.

Today was her mommy’s birthday.

“Papa, where’s Neelix?” The little girl pulled herself up onto one of the stools in front of the long serving counter. Chakotay was on the other side, mixing eggs, flour and milk together for pancake batter. His daughter leaned over the counter to look into the bowl, watching, as she usually did whenever he cooked. Taya Janeway, the nearly four year old little girl, already had a flair for cooking and was already better at it than her mother.

“Neelix is still sleeping, baby girl. It’s too early for breakfast to start yet. That’s why we’re here now, so we can make mommy breakfast before we are in anyone else’s way.” She nodded, watching as Chakotay pulled out a bowl of blueberries.

“No! I do it.” The little girl looked up at her father, ready with a pushed out bottom lip and her blue eyes wide, but Chakotay just chuckled, coming around the counter to pick up his daughter.

“I know, sweet pea. You get to put the blueberries in.” He carried her around to the other side of the counter, allowing her to sit on the flat surface next to the mixing bowl. She looked up at her father for permission, and he nodded.

He watched, a smile growing on his face as Taya picked up the berries, one at a time and dropped them into the batter. When there were two left, she put one in her mouth, handing the other to her father. “Thank you, sweet pea.”

Chakotay finished mixing the batter before moving his daughter away from the stove, turning the burner on to heat the griddle. Taya moved back to her stool, climbing back up to watch. “Will mommy be surprised?”

Chakotay looked up at his little girl, her own fourth birthday coming in another month. “Yes, baby girl, mommy will be surprised. And she’ll be so happy that you made her breakfast and brought her flowers.” Their next stop was the airponics bay where Taya had insisted she choose a small bouquet of flowers for her mother.

Chakotay expertly poured out the batter, flipping the pancakes before they had a chance to burn. Once the first batch was on the serving platter, he poured out a smaller amount of batter, moving the blueberries around until they formed a smiley face. His own lips drew up into a smile at his daughter’s giggle as she realized what he was doing, his own dimples mirrored on the little girl’s face.

Once the pancakes were finished he placed a stasis cover over the plate to keep them warm until they were ready to eat.

They traveled next to the airponics bay, Taya squealing when she spotted Kes working among the vegetables growing there. The little girl ran through the maze of planters and shelves to the Ocampan woman, who’s own smile lit up her face, “Good morning, Princess. What are you doing up so early?” She scooped the little girl into her arms and spun her around. She spotted Chakotay setting down the tray of food on an empty table, “Good morning, Commander. Here for something for the Captain?”

Chakotay nodded, “Do you think you could help Taya make a beautiful bouquet for her mommy?” Taya looked over at her father questioningly. “I’ll take the food back home and get everything else ready, and then Kes can bring you back with some beautiful flowers. Would that be alright Kes?”

“Of course.” She looked at the little girl in her arms, “We can come up with something just wonderful, can’t we?” Taya nodded before wiggling out of Kes’ arms to begin her search for the perfect flowers.

Chakotay watched her until she rounded a corner, “Thanks, Kes.”

“Of course. Wish the Captain a happy birthday for me.” Kes grinned before turning, following in the direction Taya had gone. Once they were both out of sight, Chakotay moved to the basins where the roses grew, snipping off one of the pink peace roses. Picking up the tray of food again, he quickly moved out of the airponics bay and to the nearest turbolift.

Once he reached their quarters he entered quietly, hoping Kathryn was still asleep, but doubting it. It was after 0700 and though she technically had the day off, she was usually up by 0630. After he put the food down he moved silently to the bedroom, the rose hidden behind his back.

Kathryn lay in bed on her side, a bit too posed to be really sleeping. He smiled, knowing she was faking for their daughter’s benefit. He knelt down beside the bed, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her sigh, responding to the kiss as her hand came out from under the covers to brush her knuckles against his jaw. Chakotay smiled as they pulled apart. He would never tire of kissing Kathryn Janeway. “Happy birthday, my love.” He pulled the rose from behind his back, offering it to his wife as she sat up, pressing the blossom to her nose.

“Thank you.” She looked past him, “Where’s Taya-bear?”

“She’s with Kes, picking flowers for you. We probably have five minutes.”

Kathryn grinned wickedly up at him, “That’s not _nearly_ enough time,” her voice was still rough with sleep and he felt his desire for her stir within him. Chakotay sighed, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip.

“Taya is staying over at Tom and B’Elanna’s tonight. Then we’ll have _plenty_ of time.” He pressed another quick kiss to her lips. “But I’m going to get breakfast ready. You go back to pretending to be asleep.” Kathryn smiled before laying the rose down on her nightstand. She lay back down, closing her eyes again, waiting for her daughter to arrive back home.

Chakotay quickly set the table, pulling Taya’s booster seat up and filling her sippy cup with apple juice. He’d just replicated syrup and butter when the door opened.

Taya carried a small blue vase very carefully with both hands, taking slow and measured steps to avoid spilling the water or the assortment of blossoms that she’d chosen. Kes entered carrying Taya’s blanket. Chakotay took it and tossed it on the sofa before taking the flowers from his daughter and placing the vase on the table. “Those are beautiful flowers, baby girl. Mommy is going to love them.” He scooped his daughter up into his arms once again, “Thanks Kes.”

Kes smiled sweetly up at the two of them, “Any time. But I’d better get back to help Neelix with breakfast. I’ll see you later, princess.” She leaned up and kissed Taya’s cheek. Chakotay smiled, loving how much the entire crew loved on his daughter.

“What do you say to Kes?” Chakotay kissed his daughter’s other cheek.

“Thank you for mommy’s flowers.” Kes’ smile grew wider.

“You’re welcome pretty girl. Tell your mommy happy birthday for me, okay?” Taya nodded before yawning, leaning into Chakotay’s chest. She would definitely need a nap later.

Chakotay looked down at the table, “Everything look good, sweet pea?” Taya turned and Chakotay brushed her dark hair out of her face, tucking the stray strands behind her ears. She appraised the food and place settings carefully. She shook her head.

“Mommy needs her coffee.” Chakotay chuckled as he moved to the replicator. He was pretty sure he heard Kathryn muffle a laugh from the other room. Once the coffee was at Kathryn’s place, Taya nodded happily.

“Alright, let’s go wake up mommy.”

If someone had told Chakotay ten years ago that he would be carrying his daughter into his bedroom to surprise his wife with a birthday breakfast, he would have thought them crazy. But now, as he watched Kathryn pretend to wake up surprised as her little girl sang happy birthday to her, he knew he wouldn’t trade his life in the Delta quadrant for anything.


End file.
